MissHaps: Perhaps?
by Halan Lore
Summary: A Fred and George fanfiction. One shot, Pre-Harry Arrival Post-After Molly destorys their extendable ears. One has a dream about a prank. Another crashes the dream. Molly explodes.


**Disclaimer: Just me messing with caracters, I don't own a thing.**

* * *

Fred yawned, tipping back his head hair falling down his face after checking his watch. George looked at his and groaned audibly.

"Fred we've been studying how long?" Fred didn't bother answering. He just glared at the history essay. Sounds of quills scratching on parchment was all that were heard for awhile until Fred lost it and spilled his ink all over their work.

"Bloody hell," George muttered whipping out his wand and clearing the ink away to reveal words. Fred laid his head down groaning; the teachers had been piling work on them all of their N.E.W.T year and it annoyed them to no end. George stared across the table at his twin lost in thought. Wondering what could shake up the year. An idea clunked into his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Fred."

"Yes my twin?"

"Do yah still have that Potions book?"

"Yes."

"I have the perfect idea."

The night passed all essay's forgotten while they plotted the prank to pull on the evil Umbridge and the rest of the student body.

_"You mean Slytherins right George?"_

_"Sure whatever you say Fred."_

"Wake up you goofs!" The Shout of their friend jerked them out of bed. George merely turned over and pulled the covers back over his head. Fred mumbled something about how Lee would regret waking them up.

"Up you! You in the bed get up!" Lee yelled. George sunk lower underneath the covers.

"That's it!" Lee said grabbing his pillow he brought it down at Fred's head.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! Ow! Ow! Yeowch! I'm up! Ok! OK! I'll get out of bed!" George shouted, forfeiting.

"Must I go through this every morning?" Lee asked eyeing his friends. Fred gave him a weak smile and said "Hmm."

"Neva mind it was a rhetorical question." Lee said he didn't want to know the answer. Light came through the opening window falling over Fred, who motioned for his twin to follow him.

Lee followed them, the silence was irritating, and finally he couldn't stand it anymore,

"Ok what are you two planning?" He asked abruptly after they sat down.

"Planning?"

"Why I can't say I know what you mean." Lee raised his eyebrows at the both of them. George sent him the _sorry you'll have to wait_ look.

**_Why are these two my friends?_** Lee asked himself, and then he remembered. With a smile he tucked in.

Fred and George made their way to dinner brimming over with pride. They'd visited the kitchens earlier and set it in motion. Lee was already there, having saved them a seat.

"Ok, tell me." Lee asked whispering. George paused and looked around the Great Hall. Harry was eyeing Ginny in what appeared a new light. Hermione was eyeing… George started laughing his head off.

"You alright?" Fred asked worried that his brother might be losing his mind.

"Look at Hermione" George whispered to Fred. Fred eyes sought her out and he joined in.

"What?" Lee asked staring at his roaring friends. Fred barely managed to point at Hermione. She was staring at Malfoy in a dreamy way. Lee couldn't help but fall down laughing with them.

"I can't wait till I see everyone else's reactions," George murmured to Lee when they calmed down. The glint in his eyes told Lee this is what they'd been hiding all day.

* * *

"OW!" George yelled clutching his ear from the attack from the merciless pillow. Fred backed away looking guilty. George rubbed his ear as he glared at his weasel of a twin.

"What was that for?"

"Well you were laughing in your sleep I had to wake you up," Fred said resigning himself to his fate.

Resigned he was indeed, George leapt up and said, "That's 'cause it was the best dream I've had in a long time! A dream 'bout us pulling a prank!" Fred mock fainted.

"Oh no! I ruined a prank dream! Curses to me!" He moaned. George rolled his eyes at the display of drama.

"I'm getting dressed. I heard Harry was coming here soon."

Fred walked out of their room. As he neared the staircase he took a deep breath, he yelled, "MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! WEREWOLVES OH MY!" That did the trick as Sirius's mother started shouting.

"WEASLEY!" Came the tell tale shout of the matriarch down the stairs.

_I am sooo dead but it was worth it. _Fred comforted himself with that thought, as he walked towards his doom.

"Fred Weasley how dare you do that! It is the lowest thing you have ever done!" Came the beginning of the lecture. Fred smirked to himself.

"But mum, I think I'm George," he said. Mrs. Weasley inflated like a puffer fish when trying to ward off predators.

Fred ran off right before his mother could explode, quite literally the sound could break glass. He hid in a closet near his room when it flew open. Standing there was George looking like a mad man.

Fred leaned back as he entered the closet.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" George hissed in Fred's direction. Fred gave a smirk that no one could see.

"Well, I woke up Miss Black, and got mum to blame you."

The explosion in the closet could be heard all the way to the attic.

* * *

**A/N: **

http / morsmordre713 . proboards81 . com / index . cgi / **is a link to a Harry Potter role play sight, it is free, and it is fun. If you sign up tell them that MioneRocks sent you. _You are not required to sign up. _Also delete all the spaces, and there you go. You are not required to sign up, or visit that sight only if you want to.**

**A/N2: Thank you very much thegreatwhitewolf, the beta for this story you really cleaned up a lot of the errors.**

**A/N3: It's a _oneshot_ people. Hope you liked it! I can't tackle another story around now...**


End file.
